


Lex Talionis

by NascentSunbeam



Series: Fire-Forged [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Edited, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Post-Kadavo, Post-Umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NascentSunbeam/pseuds/NascentSunbeam
Summary: noun1.the principle or law of retaliation that a punishment inflicted should correspond in degree and kind to the offense of the wrongdoer, as an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; retributive justice.ORRex learns from his past experience.





	

With the booming crash of metal and mortar being blown apart, Commander Tano and Captain Rex jolted from their lookout in the alley and turned toward the run-down building Generals Kenobi and Skywalker had been inside. Thick plumes of smoke and flame fanned upward, crackling and licking at the sky in a frantic blaze. The upper levels of the building seemed to be most affected, though neither Rex nor Ahsoka could tell just how much damage had occurred.  
  
“Ahsoka, Rex!” Anakin’s irritated voice called over the commlink. “Looks like this guy’s chosen the hard way.”  
  
“Copy, sir, we are in pursuit!” Rex turned to Ahsoka. “That’s our cue.”  
  
“I see Obi-Wan and Anakin’s ‘negotiations’ are going well.” A smirk curled upon her lips, following him as they darted down the alleyway toward where their target was fleeing.  
  
“About as well as expected,” he quipped, and she knew from his voice he was grinning as he said it. “More fun for us. Wouldn’t be right without a challenge.”  
  
She noted that Rex seemed to be enjoying this mission more than some recent others, and if Ahsoka was being honest, so was she. After Umbara, she had broached the topic with Anakin to suggest that they include Rex on unique missions to support their Captain as much as possible after the ordeal with Pong Krell.

Rex himself was quietly touched they had considered him in such a manner - and when he initially protested out of solidarity with his men, the Jedi revealed they had arranged a break for all the troopers affected by Umbara. Special ops for the Captain, rest for the other men when able; it was a passable arrangement in the middle of an unending war.

So Rex had been coming along special missions with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. Their first small excursion had been disastrous. What had started as an investigation into missing Togruta colonists from Kiros devolved into an undercover mission to Zygerria, resulting in a short enslavement for the four of them - though Rex had privately insisted to Ahsoka the trip was well worth it if only because he “got to beat up a lot of Zygerrians in the end.” On behalf of her kidnapped people, she didn’t argue and simply thanked him for the thoughtful gesture.  
  
This mission to root out a Seppie spy who had infiltrated the Republic, on the other hand, was one that Rex all but volunteered for. Anakin and Obi-Wan would try to get the scum to come quietly; Ahsoka and Rex waited in the alley below for the inevitable moment when the plan went sideways. And their moment had come! The pair caught sight of their target moving fast, using his many arms to help swing, jump, and dart. Four arms, two legs, large and loping…  
  
“A Besalisk?” Rex breathed to himself more than his Commander.

He had been present for the briefing about Theemin Serymol, the lowlife traitor who had been filtering information, supplies, and contacts to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He also was involved in a series of slavery and prostitution rings - “Because _of course,_ ” Anakin had muttered darkly at the time. Apparently, Serymol had connections with Bruno Denturri, or something like that if Rex could recall.

But Obi-Wan had not mentioned their target was a Besalisk. Rex wondered for the briefest of moments if that piece of intel had been purposefully withheld from him, and the Jedi knew about him not sleeping, about the nightmares. The troopers had been engineered to withstand stress, sure, but every man had his breaking point. Were they watching out for his? He made a mental note to strategically follow up later, to probe Ahsoka or even ask General Skywalker directly. In the meantime, though, he needed to focus.  
  
A red blast soared through the air, but Ahsoka deflected it with ease. Rex observed the Besalisk aim to shoot again while also throwing something with one of his other arms. It soared high through the air before colliding with the wall above their position and then-  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
The explosion rattled the narrow alleyway, and debris hurtled downward. Rex made to brace himself and his Commander. Ahsoka, however, pushed him away and raised her hands to catch the falling mortar with the Force, only barely flinching before powerfully throwing it behind them, and then continuing her quick stride. Rex’s was more impressed than he had words to admit. Ahsoka threw him a confident smirk as if she could feel his admiration, and said, “I’ll watch your back…”  
  
“And I’ll watch yours.” He was smiling under his helmet now. They sometimes repeated the words they had spoken during their introduction on Christophsis to one another. It was an important reminder in the thick of battle  - _you aren’t alone._  
  
“He’s turning! You follow - I’ll cut him off,” he heard Ahsoka call, and before he could argue she was gone, jumping lithely out of his sight. Rex continued his pursuit. The Besalisk had realized his options were limited and turned to make a stand, Rex realized as he made a frantic dodge to take cover behind a metal crate, a red blast sizzling past his helmet.  
  
“General Skywalker, the target is armed and engaging me in a firefight, what is your location, sir?”  
  
“Right behind you, Rex,” Anakin’s voice rang out through the alley, not the commlink, and two brilliant blue lightsabers activated as he and Obi-Wan and began redirecting the blaster shots being aimed at the crate behind which Captain Rex was hiding. “Where’s Ahsoka?”  
  
“Ran ahead to cut him off,” the three men advanced and the Besalisk retreated down the alley, pulling out a smoke-popper to mask his escape. Only briefly was his visage complete obscured, before Rex heard a whoosh and saw a flash of emerald green. “Correction, she’s right there, sir.”  
  
The white smoke was too thick to see them; there was only the quick flashing of Ahsoka’s lightsaber and the sound of a scuffle. Then, Rex heard a sound that made his heart sink - Ahsoka _screamed_. Rex could feel the other men tense, but before they could react Theemin Serymol’s voice thundered.  
  
“Lower your weapons! NOW!”  
  
“I don’t have a visual, sir,” Rex said quietly to Anakin, who nodded almost imperceptibly. The men stood with their weapons still trained on the figures shrouded smoke - smoke that was beginning to dissipate.  
  
Slowly, the image became clear: the Besalisk stood, with Ahsoka ensnared. Theemin Serymol held her in a vice grip, his sharp claws digging into the flesh just under her back lekku. His blaster, Rex noted, was on the ground, though whether voluntarily discarded or knocked away by the Commander, he didn’t know. He couldn’t see her lightsabers anywhere.

In the Besalisk’s hands were vibroknives. Weapons discrete enough that she would not have seen, certainly not under the cover of smoke, and lacking that knowledge had been enough to give Serymol the upper hand. One knife was pressed tight against the skin of her throat; it had already begun to dig into her flesh, a small trail of blood soaking into the fabric of her dark shirt. He had plunged a blade through her upper left bicep, where it remained sunken into her flesh, strong in his grip. Despite what Rex imagined was likely excruciating pain in the nerve running up her arm, she did not flinch. In Serymol’s remaining hand was another knife, this one trained on the spot under her right breast, ready to plunge into her ribs. Ahsoka’s face was stoic.  
  
No one moved.  
  
There was no room for error, Rex analyzed. Ahsoka was already injured and the slightest movement from any of them would result in the Besalisk further carving into her. Serymol spoke again.  
  
“I said, lower your weapons! I would hate to gut such a pretty little thing.” He drawled in his deep voice. Rex shivered - it reminded him of Kr…no, he pushed it away. He needed to focus.  
  
Theemin Serymol’s eyes took on a glint that made Rex feel sick to his stomach. “Especially considering a kitten like this could fetch quite a pretty price with some… _friends_ of mine.”  
  
He pulled her closer to his body, malicious eyes glaring from Obi-Wan to Anakin, and finally to Rex. His gaze honed in on the Captain, perhaps recognizing him as the only non-Jedi - the easiest target for his provocation. “Lower your weapon, clone.” His voice was dangerous. The Besalisk then darted his tongue out to trace along the tip of Ahsoka’s montral. She winced involuntarily, eyes shuttering, and then in an instant, she steeled herself and trained her eyes on Rex. She showed no fear; only the fierce determination he had come to admire in her. Her eyebrows narrowed almost imperceptibly, but Rex understood his Commander.  
  
Theemin Serymol was in a taunting mood. “Did you hear me, _clone_? That’s a direct ord-”  
  
He died with the taunt caught in his throat. The Captain’s aim was impeccable, piercing through Serymol’s left eye, the blast sailing just above his Commander’s montral - the one that had been molested. Close enough to feel its heat but not enough to scorch her. Before either Anakin or Obi-Wan could react the Besalisk’s head rocked backward against the wall, the force of the impact shattering his skull.  
  
The two older Jedi stood shell-shocked for a moment while Captain Rex holstered his blaster, calmly walking toward Ahsoka. She had not screamed when he took the shot; in fact, she had remained silent even as dead weight dragged the knife in her arm downward in a long gash.  
  
“Allow me,” Obi-Wan recovered more quickly than Anakin, making to quickly bandage Ahsoka’s bleeding arm and closing his eyes in focus. Rex watched as Obi-Wan called on the Force to knit together the flesh that had been cut, at least to stem the bleeding. Ahsoka’s lekku and montrals had paled to gray, though, from blood loss or the ordeal itself, Rex couldn’t tell. He came to her side.  
  
“Are you all right, Commander?” He asked as he placed a hand on the shoulder of her uninjured arm.  
  
She looked up at him, eyes serene. “Of course I’m all right.” She smiled at him. “You had my back.”  
  
Rex gave Ahsoka’s shoulder a slight squeeze, then let his hand drop. Rex felt a hand fall upon his own shoulder, though the hand felt…heavier than he expected.  
  
“Well, we were supposed to try and keep that scum alive, but considering the circumstances…thank you, Captain Rex, for saving my Padawan. That lowlife got no less than he deserved.” His General’s voice was earnest and heartfelt, and Rex knew just how much it meant that Anakin trusted him fully to protect Ahsoka. He could see rage still simmering in Anakin’s eyes, fury with Serymol for what he had nearly done, at possibly himself for not being the one to stop it. Rex had come to understand his General’s looks and moods and turned to place a hand on the other man’s shoulder, offering him reassurance that the Captain knew Anakin needed. His General felt things so keenly, and cared so passionately about those around him - Rex understood. He was the same.  
  
“Not quite how I would put it, Anakin, but I must also give thanks, Captain,” Obi-Wan’s dry tone did not undercut his appreciative nod, which was replied to with one in kind. Obi-Wan returned to Ahsoka’s arm, satisfied with his Force healing and settling for a bacta patch for the rest. Once completed Obi-Wan then walked over to Theemin Serymol’s body before leaning down and rooting through the pockets, pulling out a data chip. “And here is the intel we’re looking for.”  
  
“So, my usual brand of mission success, then,” Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but before he could retort Ahsoka did.  
  
“Master, you’re awfully fortunate Rex is fine with letting you take the credit,” she teased lightly, some color returning to the chevrons of her lekku and montrals.  
  
“It’s my job, sir,” he gave his Jedi a smile. “Make the lot of you look good.” As the rest of them laughed he ignored the prickle on the back of his neck at the memory of Krell ordering him from behind, while Rex’s men overtook the Umbara Air Base, came to his mind.  
  
They needed to work quickly to get back to their ride and off-planet before any of Serymol’s associates came looking. Ahsoka summoned her lightsabers from where they had fallen and they made haste. And then they were off, and there was one less Seppie to fight against in the universe.

The trip back, Rex kept watchful eye on Ahsoka, who was subdued. Their shuttle arrived at the Resolute, and Rex insisted walking with her to the med bay.  
  
“Are you sure you’re all right, Commander?” He asked after they walked in silence for a few moments.  
  
Ahsoka smiled at him. “I’m disappointed that Seppie got the jump on me, but I wasn’t afraid.” She gave him a playful nudge with the shoulder of her uninjured arm. “I knew you would have my back.”  
  
He felt the warmth of her words, though he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it, or if there was something _more_ present through the Force. Ahsoka would sometimes explain it to him the best she could. He was becoming accustomed to the slight shift in energy, the sensations surrounding him, his own thoughts and feelings when he was around Jedi. He slowly was honing his own skills and perceptions to the Force; even if he couldn't wield it, he would learn what he could. He was becoming aware of the ways in which his Jedi, particularly Ahsoka, used it.  
  
“I’m glad to hear it, Ahsoka.”    
  
“Are _you_ all right?”  
  
Her question caught him off-guard, though perhaps he shouldn’t have been. After Umbara and Kadavo, their relationship had been…shifting. They were becoming more open and comfortable discussing what was on their minds with the other, and Ahsoka was becoming scarily good at reading in between the lines.  
  
He didn’t answer quickly enough because she asked a follow-up. “He was a Besalisk. I wasn’t sure if…” she trailed off. “I thought that might be bothering you. Especially when he singled you out. It felt like some sort of cruel trick the universe was playing. I’m sorry you had to experience it, Rex.” She hesitated for a moment, before saying, “I’m just a little worried about you.”  
  
So that was what was upsetting her? He felt moved by her concern, but he didn’t want to have this conversation on the way to the med bay. She seemed to sense the reason for his hesitation, for she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along the corridor until they came to a long and completely abandoned hallway. Then she turned to him, expectantly.  
  
“I’m…I…” Rex trailed off. He wasn’t even sure where to start. He realized she was still holding his hand, for she gave his an encouraging squeeze.  
  
He found his courage. “I told you I couldn’t kill Krell. Even after everything he did to us, to our men, even with him on his knees and his back to me, I couldn’t do it.” He closed his eyes tight at the memory. “When that sleemo grabbed you…when he licked you…” Rex’s jaw clenched. The memory alone made his blood boil. Ahsoka had told him about her experience on Zygerria, where her slaver had directed violently creative threats to her about what he planned to do once she fully belonged to him. It had shaken her, he knew, but as she spoke her voice had been calm and resolute. To see someone actually molest her burned in the pit of his stomach. He felt a wave of calm wash over him and realized Ahsoka was squeezing his hand again, using the Force to soothe him.  
  
“You did your duty! You did right by your men today. You completed the mission, and you saved your Commanding Officer.” He felt her hand slip from his grip but before he could mourn the loss he felt her arms slide around his waist and she pressed herself to him in a close embrace, her face buried into his chest plate. “Job well done, Captain,” her voice was muffled against him.  
  
He softened. He’d protected his commander from the Besalisk, something he’d failed to do with his men on Umbara. Things hadn’t been exactly the same this time, but then again, he wasn’t the same either. Maybe now he could begin to move on.  
  
She stepped away and gave him another smile, and he waved her to continue following him to the med-bay.  
  
He had done his duty, and that night he would sleep just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted to here and written for this fandom. I drew inspiration from Cowboy Bebop, though I've certainly tried to put my own spin on it. It was really important to me to highlight the cooperative relationship between Ahsoka/Rex, as well as get into Rex's headspace after some really trying missions.


End file.
